


Grounded.

by Fangirl9890



Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Father and Son, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl9890/pseuds/Fangirl9890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny gets into his first fight and asks for his dad for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded.

**Author's Note:**

> I have all these Yev+Dad Au's in my head. I'm super excited about this one.

“Is uh- is dad around?” Yevgeny walked into the living room with his hands shoved into his pockets looking down at the floor. Mickey didn’t look up from the TV show he was watching.

“Think he went to see his brother or somethin’.” Mickey said distractedly. Yevgeny just nodded, and turned around on his heels to walk back into his bed room. Mickey got a quick glance though before his son left the room and saw he had a black eye.

“Ay! What the fuck?!” He got to his feet and followed his son into his bedroom. Yevgeny groaned and laid down on his bed, arms crossed over his chest and was staring up at the ceiling. “What the hell happened?” Mickey grabbed his sons chin to get a better look at the eye.

“Got in a fight.” Yev mumbled. “I need to talk to dad.” He looked away from Mickey.

“Well he’s not fuckin’ here right now, so you’re stuck talking to me. What. Happened.” Mickey snapped.

“I want to talk to dad. He doesn’t get like this. He actually _listens.”_ Yevgeny said and Mickey couldn’t help but feel a little offended and a little bit jealous.

“Yevy, talk to me. Please. I can’t help ya unless you tell me what’s going on.” Mickey sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm himself down as he spoke to his fourteen year old son who got into his first ever fight.

Yevgeny inhaled dramatically and sat up crossed legged on the bed to face his father. “There’s this girl that I like. And in gym class some of the guys were talking about her. Saying really bad stuff about her. And so I just kind of….” Yevgeny made a punching gesture and shrugged.

Mickey nodded slowly trying to register everything. Not only did his son get into his first fight, but he had a crush. “So…uh- how many guys were you trying to fight?” Mickey rubbed the space in between his eyes brows.

“Three.”

“Yev. You can’t get into a fight with a group of guys if you’re by yourself.” Mickey started. “No, fuck that, you can’t get into any fights at all. Period.”

“You got into fights.” Yevgeny protested.

“Yeah, well you’re not me. Thank fuck for that. Did a teacher break it up?”

Yevgeny nodded.

Mickey sighed deeply. “And…let me guess, you’re suspended?”

Yevgeny nodded again. “Three days.”

He exhaled deeply through your nose. “Well you’re grounded.” Mickey started. “I don’t know what that even means, I gotta talk to Ian since we’ve never fucking grounded you before. Yev. No. fighting. I don’t care how angry you get with someone. You can’t get into trouble at school.”

Yevgeny rubbed his eyes, scarily similar to how Mickey does whenever he got upset. “I’m sorry dad.”

“Ay. None of that. Don’t make me feel bad for ya.” Mickey stood up. “I’ll go get you some ice.”

“Wait- Dad?” Yev spoke in a quieter voice.

Mickey raised a brow.

“When you and Dad started like…going out or whatever, what did you do to let him know you liked him?”

Mickey thought back to years ago when Ian and Mickey first started seeing each other. All they ever did at first was bang but Mickey couldn’t tell his teenage son that. He scratched his cheek and wet his lips with his tongue. “We hung out. A lot.” Mickey nodded. “We did stuff he liked…like uh, study, shoot guns, we watched dumb fucking movies.” Mickey studied his sons face. “Who’s the girl?”

“Her name is Grace. She’s really pretty.” His cheeks started to turn pink. “She’s in my English class and I sit beside her. She helps me and stuff.”

“I thought you were good at English?”

“Yeah, well she’s better. She likes to help me I think. What do I do? Do I ask her out? Where would I even take her? Oh my god. What if I pussy out and say something stupid.”

“Kid- fuckin’ relax.” Mickey thumbed his lip. “Invite her here to study, dad and I will be here…I’ll make dad cook something good for dinner and it will be good. You can watch a movie on the big screen and then you will walk her home. Alright? Be confident”

Yevgeny nodded. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Of course it is.” Mickey stood up and ruffled his son’s hair. “But no dates right now. You’re grounded.” Mickey stomped out of the room to get ice.

 

.


End file.
